Confusiones ¿Malentendidas?
by ukime-sama
Summary: — ¡Ah! ¡No, Oishi! ¡Me duele, duele…! —Vamos Eiji, si no lo saco te seguirá doliendo, intentare que no te lastime… — ¡Ah, Oishi deja que yo lo saco…! — ¡Cuidado que puede entrar más en vez de salir…! (Golden Pair)


Confusiones… ¿Malentendidas?

— **¡Ah! ¡No, Oishi! ¡Me duele, duele…! —Vamos Eiji, si no lo saco te seguirá doliendo, intentare que no te lastime… — ¡Ah, Oishi deja que yo lo saco…! — ¡Cuidado que puede entrar más en vez de salir…! (Golden Pair)**

Nyaaa, hola n_n, jo, Ukime y sus loqueras, ya se, ya se, estoy media loca, ¡Me encanta Eiji! Gracias a el empecé a leer Yaoi muy leve o/o, bueno, espero que les guste ^^, Aclaro, Prince of Tennis no es de mi propiedad, créanme que si lo fuera pasaría muchas ^/^, mejor no lo digo, ¡Pero algún día seré dueña eso, eso u_o!

"**A veces, inevitablemente, nuestra mente crea cosas que no queremos ni imaginar…"**

Ya los entrenamientos habían acabado, algunos de los titulares de Seigaku se dirigía hacia los vestidores, hablando animadamente, hasta que un sonido alerto a los presentes; Momoshiro y Ryoma…

— ¡Ah…vamos Oishi sácalo rápido nya…!

Y tras eso surgieron más gemidos de dolor… La cara de ambos estaba plasmada, en blanco es poco decir.

—R-Ryoma, ¿Es mi imaginación… o están haciendo…?

—M-Mada ma-da dane, sempai… — susurro titubeante.

— ¡Ah! ¡No, Oishi! ¡Me duele, me duele…!

—Vamos Eiji, si no lo saco te seguirá doliendo, intentare que no te lastime…

Pronto siguieron sonando gemidos leves de dolor, pero audibles, ¿Estarán haciendo…?

— ¿Qué hacen que todavía no se cambian…? — la voz autoritaria del capitán sonó, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, de no ser por la temblorosa mano del pequeño príncipe.

—Oiga eso…

Esperaron un segundo… ¿Habrán terminado ya…? El capitán molesto volvió a posar sus manos en la perilla de la puerta, pero un ruidito le alerto…

— ¡Oishi deja que yo lo saco…!

—Cuidado que puede entrar más en vez de salir…

— ¡Nyaaa, no puedo, duele mucho…!

—Ves, respira hondo Eiji, ya verás que saldrá, a mi me ha pasado, cuando fue mi primera vez…

—Ah… esta bien, ¡Pero sácalo ya…!

Ok, eso si que provoco que los presentes quedaran impactados, Kawamura estaba ¡Más rojo que un tomate super maduro!, Inui tomaba datos, mientras un fino hilo de sangre caía en su nariz, Kaidoh solo miraba sin siquiera parpadear la puerta, el prodigio… ¡Tenía una sonrisa más grande, más sádica y perversa que de costumbre…! Sabrá el las múltiples imágenes triple equis que pasaban en su perversa mente, Momo y Ryoma aún seguían mirándose nerviosamente, y el capitán… ¡Primera vez estaba rojo, pero no solo de vergüenza, claro que no, sino también de furia…!

¡O, pero ya verán! ¡Los mandara a correr hasta la China y recorrer todo el mundo entero y mucho más si fuese necesario!

—Ah… ¡Lo sacaste! Creí que iba a estar dentro por siempre… Uff.

—Sí, ves, no es tan malo, cuando quieras otra vez solo dímelo…

—Sí, gracias Oishi ¡Eres el mejor!

¡Plash!

La puerta fue violentamente abierta por el capitán, todo se preparaban mental, física y psicológicamente (a excepción del tensai) para la imagen que se vería…

— ¿¡Qué…!? — gritaron casi todos, siendo mirados raramente por la pareja dorada.

—Nya, hola chicos — decía un pelirrojo alegremente… vestido completamente.

—Hola. — Saludo el sub-capitán… también vestido.

Entonces ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba!?

—Pero… ustedes estaban haciendo… — apenas formulo Kaoru.

— ¿Nya? ¡Oishi es muy bueno! ¡También pueden pedirle cuando quieran que les saquen una astilla!

— ¿Astilla…?

—Nanjaro hoi, hoi, nya, claro. Miren, Oishi acabo de sacar la astilla que tenía, dolía mucho, pero Oishi ya ha pasado por esto… — les enseño el dedo, definitivamente cierto, tenia un puntito pequeño, pero visible.

Inocente, inocentes, ¡Eso significa que estaba solo sacándole una estúpida astilla al neko de Seigaku! Sin duda alguna, habían dudado del inocente gatito, y más aún de la madre de Seigaku… muy mal. Eso pasa, las confusiones y los malentendidos, solo por nuestra mente imaginativa…

—De todas formas… ¡Cien vueltas a la cancha por causar revuelo!

**Fin**

Jo, ¿¡Y que tal les pareció ^^!? ¿Qué cosas pervertidas habrán pensado: p? nyaaa, dejen muchos comentarios n_n y lean mis otros fanfics.


End file.
